Army Men: Air Attack 2
PlayStation 2 GameCube | genre = Third-person shooter | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} Army Men: Air Attack 2 (Army Men: Air Attack - Blade's Revenge in Europe for the PlayStation 2 version and Army Men: Air Combat - The Elite Missions for the GameCube version) is a third-person shooter video game developed and published by The 3DO Company for PlayStation, PlayStation 2 and GameCube. Overview Following the events in Army Men: Air Attack and previous Army Men games, the nefarious General of the Tan Army, Plastro, has enlisted the help of the villainous Baron Von Beige to help him set a trap for Captain Blade. The player must join forces with Capt. William Blade, leader of the Alpha Wolf Squadron, and once again 'take to the skies' with an onslaught of new missions, improved helicopters, and pyrotechnic weaponry. The plot of the story is to fight with the Air Cavalry as they face a host of challenging foes in their efforts to stop General Plastro's evil plans. As players battle through 22 missions, they'll encounter Plastro's air force (led by ace pilot Baron Von Beige) in such environments as a Japanese garden, Halloween night, the wild west, a flowerbed, and a backyard. Choppers include King Cobra, Chinook, Osprey, and Apache types, each of which has its unique weapons. A plastic-collection system unlocks secret toy abilities and hidden chopper weaponry. With in-game voice-overs and more real-time cutscenes than the first Army Men: Air Attack, these cinematic sequences keep players immersed in the action. Head-to-head and cooperative missions are available in Army Men: Air Attack 2's multiplayer modes. Characters This game had new co-pilots, and some old ones with a new look. In this game each co-pilot has a special secondary weapon and can only be used with that co-pilot as opposed to the first one where any secondary weapon was available. All the co pilots change in this game i.e. 'Woodstock' is no longer a 1960s Vietnam- drafted type soldier, he is a Jamaican guy, 'Hardcore' now becomes more like Hard-core who is now a punk British man. 'Rawhide' disappears altogether. Also all choppers have a special weapon. The game also introduces a new antagonist Baron von Beige a.k.a. the "Tan Baron" who also acts a rival to Blade. He is based on the "Red Baron" and flies a plane similar to his and also uses Zeppelins like the Germans did. * Sarge Hawk: He is seemingly given command of large factions of the Green Army and idolized as a super trooper commanding entire battle fronts with his elite squad of soldiers and combat engineers from Bravo Company. Sgt. Hawk is an E-5 Sergeant. He is the main protagonist in the storyline. * General Plastro: The main antagonist in the Army Men series, General Plastro is the general of the Tan Republic, as well as Dictator of the Tan Nation. Throughout the series, Plastro evolved from a nameless menace who was only mentioned once, to a comical villain who tries what seem to be more and more desperate plans to defeat the Greens and other nations. * Colonel Grimm: "Happy Jack" is the commanding officer of Bravo Company, thusly Sergeant Hawk's direct commanding officer. Col. He makes minor appearances in the Sarge's Heroes series. Depicted as a sympathetic officer who has probably seen combat in some forgotten war. * Baron von Beige: "Tan Baron" flies a Fokker Dr.I, like The Red Baron. He wears a cape, a mask that covers his entire face except his eyes, and oxygen mask, even when on the ground. He is the main antagonist. His voice sounds as though it is a machine which may hint at a possible wound. He is based on the real-life German fighter pilot Manfred von Richthofen. * Captain William Blade: A Green helicopter pilot and the leader of the Alpha Wolf Battalion. He was the main character in the games Army Men: Air Tactics, Captain Blade sports a cowboy hat bearing the mark of the Union Cavalry. A member of the Airborne Cavalry, Blade is the main protagonist of all the helicopter games. Main duties involving either transporting or providing aerial fire support. * Lieutenant Tyrone Livingston: "Woodstock", is a Jamaican styled pilot his special ability is the ability to call in Paratroopers who drop from the sky and suicide bomb any Tan vehicles, troops, or structures. He is indeed of Jamaican descent. Woodstock's name is Tyrone Livingston. It is unknown, but more likely, that the original Woodstock was replaced with the Air Attack 2 version at some point before the events of Air Attack. * Lieutenant Jason Larkin: "Hardcore 2" is a Green Nation helicopter pilot who has a southern accent. An ex-biker who can be a wrestler, but prefers to do hardware combat. He has a resemblance to Rawhide, but has no relation. He only appears in Air Attack 2. His special ability is the swarm rockets. * Lt. Felicity Wannamaker, "Bombshell", is the main love interest of Captain William Blade. She is first introduced in Army Men: Air Combat: Her special skill is napalm. Also during the events of Air Attack 2/Air Combat - The Elite Missions after destroying the last Tan Factory, she is captured by the Tan Baron Baron von Beige and then rescued by Sgt. Hawk. * Vikki Grimm: She is the daughter of Colonel Grimm, and the main love interest of Sgt. Hawk. She is also a reporter for Green Army News. She is a common character to the series of Army Men games. Covering most of the war time stories. She is partially fleshed toned with clothing. * Lt. John Lawless, “Hooligan” is an English punk rocker styled Green Nation pilot whose special ability is the air strike attack. He was also the original “Hardcore” in the first Army Men: Air Attack game. Reception | Allgame_PS2 = | EGM_PS = 7/10 | EGM_PS2 = 7.83/10 | GI_PS = 1/10 | GI_PS2 = 3.5/10 | GamePro_PS = | GamePro_PS2 = | GameRev_PS2 = B− | GSpot_PS = 7.2/10 | GSpot_PS2 = 6.7/10 | IGN_PS = 8.2/10 | IGN_PS2 = 7/10 | OPM_PS = | OPM_PS2 = | PSM_PS = 5/10 | PSM_PS2 = 6/10 | rev1 = The Cincinnati Enquirer | rev1_PS2 = | GR_PS = 72.93% | GR_PS2 = 68.22% | MC_PS = 74/100 | MC_PS2 = 75/100 }} The game was met with positive to average reception. GameRankings and Metacritic gave it a score of 73% and 74 out of 100 for the PlayStation version, and 68% and 75 out of 100 for the PlayStation 2 version. References External links * * Category:2000 video games Category:Army Men Category:GameCube games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:PlayStation (console) games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Video game sequels